


Parabatai

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec gets a bit desperate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit of a sappy ending, Bottom Alec, Grinding, M/M, Making-out, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Jace, fluffy end, hand-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec starts getting a bit hot under the collar and, realising its his and Jace's parabatai rune connecting, goes to see him but walks in on a bit more than he bargained for. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, the Queen Cassandra Clare does.
> 
> I think I might be going to hell for this =)

Alec was lying in his bed when he felt a strange sensation coming from his parabatai rune. It started over his heart where the rune was, and felt like it was traveling through his blood stream, heating up his skin. He had no idea what was going on but it had him worried. That was until he felt a pull in the pit of his stomach that was anything but nerves. 

Alec let out a breath as the pull didn't let up, but started swirling hot and low. He tentatively let his hand rest on his stomach, his thin t-shirt as the only barrier between skin on skin. He could feel the heat radiating through the fabric and even the relative coolness of his hand didn't help.

This must be Jace's doing but if he was feeling this hot surely Jace was doing something pretty naughty. 

Alec didn't have feelings for Jace anymore, but they'd had a fight recently over Jace putting himself in danger all the time. Alec had been sick of being so scared for him and had confronted him. There had been yelling and pushing. If anything, that just made this feeling worse, he knew it was Jace making him feel like this and he desperately wanted to make up. He felt a sharp tug in his stomach and he made a soft groaning sound in his throat.

"By the Angel" he whispered to himself. He had to find Jace, whatever he was doing, it had to stop. Alec was going crazy, he could feel his groin throb and when he looked down there was a small tenting in his sweat pants. It would certainly be noticeable when he stood up.

But he did stand, and he went over to the door of his bedroom, comforted in the fact that Jace's room was right next door, so he didn't have a long travel. He gripped the door handle with with trembling hands and white knuckles. He let out a deep breath even though his parabatai rune was making breathing hard. He walked quickly to Jace's door, cursing him in his head using all the languages he knew. He didn't bother knocking since he figured he already knew Jace was getting himself off and just needed to talk to him, but when he opened the door, he didn't expect to see what he did.

Jace was lying on his bed, legs spread out languidly. His hand was slowly pulling at his erection which looked red and angry and there was sweat coating his skin. He hadn't seen Alec, probably because his eyes were closed and his brow furrowed but there was also a distinct buzzing sound coming from the bed, and took Alec only a second to connect the sound with Jace's shallow thrusting to conclude that he was using a vibrator.

"Jace." Alec sounded a bit wrecked. Jace's eyes shot open, staring hopelessly at Alec, his hand struggling to let go of himself, despite the fact that he was being watched.

"Alec. Oh God." Jace sounded worse than Alec. His voice croaked and he was breathless.

Neither of them knew what to do. Alec was stuck in the doorway but there was no way Jace wasn't finishing now. So Alec shut the door and walked towards Jace completely unsure of how this would work but adamant in his own mind that he needed to get off. This almost certainly stemmed from Jace who didn't look at all worried that Alec was approaching him in such a compromised state.

"Jace. God. I can feel how turned on you are." Jace just looked at him with confused eyes and slowed his hand, sitting up.

"What are you talking about." He patted the space on the bed next to him, not really comprehending what he was doing, and Alec hesitated for only a moment before taking a seat. He put a hand on Jace's left shoulder, over his own parabatai rune.

"I can feel it through here, see?" He traced its shape as Jace's breath hitched. 

"God Alec, you know we can't." Jace sounded so desperate and Alec could feel everything intensifying upon touching Jace. He could feel the strain on his pants and his breathing was laboured.

"Please Jace. I'm sorry." Jace had never seen Alec like this, so uninhibited and open. He knew that their fight had really hurt Alec and he supposed this would be a great way to be close again. Jace was also feeling incredibly turned on and the vibrator inside him was driving him mad.

He didn't respond to Alec with words but put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close, pushing their lips together. Alec shamelessly let out a small moan and moved his own hand to Jace's neck, a thumb pushing up to his cheek. They kissed sloppily, just needing to be close.

"Take it off." Jace said, pulling at his shirt. Alec pulled back and yanked his t-shirt off, exposing his sweaty torso. Jace stopped them from kissing again by putting a hand on Alec's chest. At first Alec looked a bit hurt, assuming the worst, but then Jace traced the parabatai rune with the tip of his nail and put his other hand on Alec's hip, digging his fingers in and pulling him down.

Jace had barely noticed it through his Alec filled haze, but the vibrations in his ass were starting to build up and he could feel his balls filling.

"Alec wait a second." He looked away and reached down, very aware of Alec's watching eyes, and lifted up his knee. He grabbed the base of the toy and pulled it out, pressing the off button at the same time and put it on the bedside table.

"Jesus Christ, Jace." Alec's normally blue eyes had turned dark with lust. They met in the middle and starting kissing again, only this time their bodies were pushed together as well. Jace was naked but Alec still had soft sweat pants on and the feeling on Jace's cock was awfully teasing. He started pushing his hips into it, feeling the outline of Alec's own cock, his arousal not quite as evident as Jace's. Then Alec started meeting his hips half way and they were grinding on each other. Jace slipped his unclothed thigh between Alec's clothed ones and let Alec rut against him. 

Their lips weren't really touching anymore, Alec was mouthing at Jace's neck, making little breathy noises every now and then and Jace was determinedly biting at his own lip trying to keep the sounds in. Neither of them wanted to be too vulnerable, and even though Jace was naked, it was telling Alec how much he enjoyed this that felt more intimate. Anyway, they had seen each other naked before, they had known each other for years and trained together. But nothing was quite like this. Their bodies were sliding against each other and just when Jace thought he might lose it, Alec pulled back.

"I need you to touch me." Alec said and Jace wasted no time in pulling his pants down as Alec lay down next to him and lifted his hips up, allowing Jace to cheekily grab his underwear and pull them off as well. He reached out, wrapped his around Alec's cock with one hand and used the other to flick a thumb over his slit. Whilst Alec, who hadn't completely been expecting that, made a high pitched sound, grabbed at Jace's arm and starting shallowly thrusting into Jace's grip.

"F-fuck." Alec whispered. He wasn't normally one to swear and for some reason Jace felt a heat in his stomach at it. "Jace, have you ever..." Alec trailed off.

"Been with a guy?" He smirked at Alec who looked like he was about ready to explode.

"Had -unnh- sex?" Jace bent down and kissed his swollen looking lips.

"No. Did you want to?" Alec looked both thoroughly embarrassed and debauched at the same time but then Jace did something with his wrist that he normally saved for himself, and Alec just blurted out his answer.

"Yeah. Y-yes please. Shit Jace, just something." Jace could see Alec was close, his thrusts were getting more and more desperate and his irises had been swallowed by his pupils. So Jace let go, Alec made a hurt sound and his hips tried to follow Jace's hand but failed and in desperation he twisted himself so that he could grab the doona and began helplessly grinding against it. Jace had sat up right next to him and could feel each of Alec's thrusts on his leg.

"Holy fuck. Alec." Not even Jace was at that stage and he had been going longer than Alec. 

"I-I'm getting yours too." Alec said into the pillow. Jace understood this as what Alec had been talking about before. Alec was getting both his own and Jace's sensations. Honestly, Jace had assumed he would be the one getting fucked tonight since he was prepared but Alec didn't quite look up to it so he thought he would take one for the team and flipped Alec back over onto his back. Alec looked up at him, his eyes so far gone and pre-cum trailing from his abdomen to the tip of his cock.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah." He paused, "I don't really know what to do though." A flash of worry passed over Alec's eyes.

"Well I have to prep you first."

"Like this?" Alec's hand had drifted down to where his legs were spread and he tried to push a finger inside. It was the first time Alec had ever had anything going inside him like that, so it didn't quite work properly. He was rubbing at his hole, circling his hips while Jace took pity and quickly lubed up his fingers using his bedside stash and joined Alec down there. His forearm brushed Alec's balls on the way and Alec frowned and huffed. Jace fingers slowly replaced Alec's and finally succeeded in getting inside him.

He started with only one, moving it slowly in and out for a few minutes before pulling almost all the way out and catching the tip of his finger on Alec's rim. He then started with two, moving slightly faster and curling his fingers in, trying to find that one spot.

"Oh fu-" Alec continued into a moan. Jace had found his prostate, and now that he had, he wasn't letting up. He brushed up against Alec's prostate again and again, feeling Alec tense every time he did. He didn't even notice when Jace added a third finger.

"You can do it now." Alec nodded up at Jace, but something about Alec's submission briefly brought out Jace's dominant side.

"Do what, Alec? I want you to tell me." Alec didn't care enough at this point to feel embarrassed.

"I want you to fuck me. Hard. And I need you to do it now. Jace, I'm so ready. I'm all open for you and my cock is dripping and you look so hot. Jesus Christ. Jace I need you." This was more than enough for Jace, he could see how gone Alec was and removed his fingers to a small protest from Alec but quickly replaced with his cock.

"How are you so tight, Alec." Alec moaned as Jace started thrusting slowly.

"Just for you." Jace couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't realised Alec was so dirty and so pliant. Jace started fucking him faster and harder, grunting each time. Alec really did feel incredibly tight and Jace knew he wasn't going to last long. So he put his hands on either side of Alec's head and relentlessly pounded into him. There was heat radiating between them, Alec's chest had a sheen of sweat and his eyes were rolling back into his head as he just couldn't help moaning.

Alec couldn't believe how turned in he felt. Jace was pushing in and pulling out hard. His stomach felt hot and squirmy, and his cock was untouched and aching. His head was an absolute mess, all he could think about was Jace and how good it felt, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad it was Jace. He really did love his parabatai. But then he felt Jace's hips stutter against him and he groaned. He felt heat pooling in his ass and realised that Jace had come. But the strange link from the rune that had started all of this, reared its head again and Alec could feel Jace coming as if it were him, but Alec hadn't come. 

"Oooh fuck!" He cried out as his balls tightened but nothing else happened. Jace had already pulled out and no way was Alec letting him go anywhere now. He grabbed onto Jace's shoulder with all he had and looked at him pleadingly. Thankfully Jace knew what Alec needed and wrapped his hand around his cock. It had started throbbing and it was becoming almost painful. Jace pulled him off, his hand somehow covered in his own cum that he was using as a lubricant. It took one, two, three strokes from Jace before Alec's balls pulled up again and he cried out, cumming all over Jace's hand and his own stomach. He thrusted briefly into Jace's fist as he rode out his orgasm feeling the sore muscles in ass contracting as he finally finished. 

Once both of them had caught their breath and Jace had cleaned them up the best he could, he put an arm around Alec and once again fingered at the parabatai rune over his heart. 

"You know, I talked to Hodge about our fight. I told him I just wanted you back, and I would do anything." He looked down at Alec, "he gave me a funny tasting tea to make me feel better, like he normally would. But do you reckon he slipped me somethings?"

"You mean some kind of emotion linking tea?" Alec said incredulously.

"It's not the weirdest thing we've seen"

"I suppose not." Jace smiled at that.

"He probably didn't mean for it to be used like this though." They both chuckled. 

"Probably not." He agreed, "but it worked." He grabbed Jace's hand and pulled it over as he turned onto his side and grabbed Jace's doona. "Let's go to sleep." Jace let himself be the big spoon as Alec relaxed back against him.

"I love you, Alec. I hope you know that," he murmured to Alec's messy hair, "and even having illegal sex with you won't change that."

"Good." Alec said, pausing for a few moments before continuing, "I love you too Jace. Always have, always will..."

That both fell asleep after that, feeling considerably better than before. Even if they had just broken the Law, they had just needed to feel close and loved. And they did.


End file.
